Un esprit curieux
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures sur le nouveau personnage de Mahyar] Mani Le Double est un elfe asocial qui craint les contacts physiques avec toute forme de vie capable de parler. Cependant, alors qu'il surveille un groupe d'aventuriers, l'esprit rêveur, un accident va le pousser à bousculer son quotidien.
_BON-SWAR ! Aujourd'hui, on explore le tout nouveau personnage de Mahyar, Mani Le Double, avant même qu'il ne soit joué en live :D J'avais envie d'y toucher un petit peu et faire un premier jet pour tester, et ensuite ajuster avec les infos qu'on aura durant le live :D J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça a été écrit en live entièrement :3 Bonne lecture ! J'suis pas convaincue par le titre xD_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **UN ESPRIT CURIEUX**

La nuit était tombée sur les forêts denses de l'ouest du Cratère depuis quelques heures maintenant, plongeant la région entière dans l'obscurité. Les animaux diurnes étaient partis se terrer dans leurs nids pour un repos bien mérité, laissant place aux bêtes de la nuit qui entamaient eux leur journée. Au milieu d'une clairière éclairée par la lueur d'un feu de camp, un groupe d'aventuriers se reposait. Trois d'entre eux, un mage, un archer et un nain au bras mécanique dormaient profondément, dans leurs couchettes, surveillés par un paladin, tournant inlassablement autour du camp, une main sur son épée, prêt à les défendre au péril de sa vie.

Dans les hauts arbres entourant cette clairière, une ombre humanoïde se détachait, illuminée par la Lune se reflétant sur ses longs cheveux couleur charbon. Les aventuriers n'avaient pas conscience de sa présence, il excellait dans l'art de la discrétion après tout. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir deux bouts d'oreilles pointues dépasser de ses cheveux denses, rappelant son appartenance à l'espèce elfique, si discrète et rare dans les terres de l'ouest. Ces êtres étranges et pour la plupart pacifiques vivaient habituellement dans les régions chaudes du sud, loin de l'agitation de l'ouest, tenue en grande majorité par les humains.

Son regard vigilant était posé sur le paladin du groupe, fuyant d'arbres en arbres à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un peu trop de sa position. Il craignait la confrontation. Ou plutôt il craignait toute personne capable de parler ou d'exprimer une pensée à l'oral. C'était dans sa nature, la sociabilité ne semblait pas avoir été inscrite dans ses gênes. Il se faisait appeler Mani le Double, et suivait ce groupe un peu particulier depuis une petite semaine maintenant, sans que jamais ils ne le remarque. Il ne souhaitait pas s'imposer à eux, mais plutôt les observer, apprendre des choses à leur insue. C'était une chose assez commune chez lui. Il avait développé, au fil des années, une certaine fascination pour ces braves êtres humains ayant décidé de traverser les terres désolées et dangereuses du Cratère. Il ne s'attardait jamais aussi longtemps cela dit, il ne suivait ces groupes qu'un jour ou deux et disparaissait ensuite, pour les laisser retourner à leur vie.

Cependant, ce groupe n'était clairement pas comme les autres. Mani avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs courir les forêts, à propos d'un groupe d'aventuriers un peu spécial, celui qui avait arrêté l'invasion des araignées et détruit une région entière quelques mois plus tard. Un humain, un nain, un demi-diable et un demi-élémentaire. On ne parlait plus que d'eux dans toute la région. Certains les voyaient comme des héros, d'autres comme des meurtriers. Lui restait neutre, n'ayant vécu les deux événements que de très loin. Il était d'un naturel curieux, et, depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, il cherchait à comprendre quel était le lien qui unissait ces aventuriers au destin du monde. La lumière produite par l'armure du paladin se rapprochant le sortit de sa rêverie.

Il sauta agilement sur une autre branche, un peu plus bas, et parcourut ainsi quelques précieux mètres lui évitant d'être repéré. Il gagna un autre arbre un peu plus à droite, et s'installa sur un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Alors qu'il vérifiait que l'humain ne l'avait pas vu, il sentit une petite chose lui grimper le long du dos. Une petite araignée, de la taille de sa main vint se poser tranquillement sur son épaule. Mani l'effleura du bout du doigt, la caressant distraitement, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était l'une de ses cinq amies, les autres dormant quelque part sous ses cheveux. L'arachnoïde tendit une patte vers le tronc et commença à l'escalader doucement, s'enfonçant dans les feuillages, probablement pour aller chasser. Mani sourit, la suivant un moment du regard.

Un mouvement dans les fourrés attira son attention. Son ouïe était plus fine que celle des humains, il détectait plus facilement les bruits qu'eux. Une chose était sûre, ça ne venait pas du paladin, qui était assis tranquillement sur un rocher, embêtant le loup du groupe avec un bâton, le poussant légèrement avec, uniquement pour le réveiller. La louve était la seule qui était au courant que Mani les suivait. Elle était tombée nez à nez avec lui un matin, en allant chasser, les deux ayant repéré le même gibier. Mais de toute évidence, voir un elfe ne l'avait pas surprise, et s'était même prise d'affection pour lui, n'hésitant pas à le rejoindre dans les fourrés de temps à autre, pendant que le groupe marchait. Mani s'inquiétait un peu à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, craignant de se faire repérer, mais il appréciait ces moments.

Le bruit se répéta, plus fort. Le paladin n'avait rien remarqué, Mani en revanche vit distinctement un énorme félin sortir des buissons et se rapprocher dangereusement du groupe. Il aurait voulu hurler, prévenir le paladin qui tournait dos au groupe, mais la peur de se faire repérer et de devoir leur parler lui nouait l'estomac. Le cougar se stoppa à quelques mètres d'eux, et se coucha au sol, se préparant à bondir sur le nain, qui était le plus proche. Mani posa une main sur l'une de ses machettes, la serrant, la desserrant, indécis, incapable d'agir. Il était assez proche pour atteindre le félin, mais pas assez pour lui faire des dégâts suffisant. Il jeta un regard nerveux au guerrier, qui restait désespérément immobile. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et désescalada son arbre, la peur lui nouant l'estomac, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Une araignée tomba sur sa tête et partit se cacher dans sa chevelure.

L'agitation attira le regard du cougar, qui fit volte-face. Il feula dans sa direction, Mani dégaina son arme et la pointa dans sa direction. Le chat changea de cible et s'approcha de lui, son regard suivant attentivement la machette des yeux. Mani fit mine de lancer l'arme, espérant l'effrayer, le cougar donna un coup de patte dans le vide, menaçant. L'elfe s'approcha à pas feutré, l'animal recula, prit de l'élan et bondit dans sa direction, toutes griffes dehors. Mani plongea sur le côté, sifflant un petit "Fais chier" entre ses dents lorsqu'un de ses sacs se déversa sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever, l'animal lui plongea sur le dos, plantant sa mâchoire dans son épaule. Mani hurla malgré lui, attirant enfin le regard du paladin, qui se releva d'un coup, choqué, la bouche entrouverte. L'elfe attrapa sa machette et la planta dans la cuisse de l'animal qui lâcha prise en grognant. Mani se releva, tituba sur quelques mètres, essayant de fuir, mais le cougar n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et resauta dessus, plantant ses griffes dans sa poitrine. Il donna un coup de patte, l'assommant à moitié, laissant une traînée de sang couler le long de son visage. Il cria quand une mâchoire acérée se planta dans sa gorge, faisant gicler son précieux liquide vital hors de son corps. Alors que sa vue se troublait, un gros truc doré fonça sur le félin, le délogeant de sa proie dans un crac sinistre. Il essaya de parler, de crier, mais, trop faible, il choisit simplement de laisser les ténèbres le happer.

Il reprit connaissance quelques heures plus tard. Il se sentait couché sur le sol, les mains retenues par quelque chose, mais il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, entendant des voix autour de lui, ce qui l'effrayait. Quelqu'un tripotait ses cheveux, l'agaçant très légèrement, mais il essayait de rester calme et neutre. Aucune émotion ne devait passer les barrières de son visage.

"Putain, encore une. Mais il en a combien dans les cheveux ? Comment il a réussi à pas se faire piquer ? Tu crois que c'est un dompteur d'araignées ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Pourquoi on l'a pas trouvé avant ? Il aurait pu être vachement utile ce con.

\- Bob, tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes ? J'essaye de me concentrer pour le soigner au cas où t'as pas remarqué !"

Mani se figea. Qu'est-ce que ces barbares étaient en train de lui faire ? Il sentait des mains se balader sur sa poitrine, ses jambes, l'inquiétant légèrement. Il ne put s'empêcher de plisser le front, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait.

"Attends, interrompit une autre voix. Je crois qu'il a bougé.

\- Eh, oreilles pointues, t'es pas mort ?

\- Théo !

\- Quoi ? Je suis gentil, je lui demande pas s'il veut mourir, pourquoi vous m'engueulez ?!"

Quelqu'un lui toucha le visage, essayant de lui ouvrir les paupières. Mani paniqua, et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Les quatre individus qu'il suivait depuis une semaine maintenant étaient au dessus de lui. Il essaya de se relever, le mage posa une main sur sa poitrine, le forçant à se recoucher alors qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il remarqua que ses bras étaient sanglés sur la couchette. Il était piégé.

"Doucement, vous êtes blessé, n'essayez pas de vous relever, dit le mage. Cette saloperie vous a bien amoché, votre épaule est en miettes. Vous avez aussi la jambe cassée, mais ça c'est pas à cause du cougar."

Le mage lança un regard noir au paladin qui baissa immédiatement les yeux, coupable.

"J'ai pas fait exprès j'ai dit ! Le cougar m'a poussé en arrière, je suis tombé sur son genou, c'est pas de ma faute !"

Mani jeta un regard grave à sa jambe gauche, maintenue droite par deux planches en bois. Le demi-élémentaire le dévisageait, un peu à l'écart, tandis que le nain consolidait l'attelle avec de la ficelle. Il semblait concentré sur sa tâche. La tête du mage apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, celui-là l'agaçait déjà, cherchant son attention toutes les deux secondes.

"C'est quoi ton nom ? Pourquoi tu nous surveillais ? On t'a attaché par mesure de sécurité, c'est juste que… On se fait souvent attaquer et trahir, donc on se méfie un peu tu vois."

L'elfe lança un regard aux alentours. Son regard tomba sur un bocal en verre, contenant cinq araignées, qui tentaient désespérément de fuir par le trou du haut. Il s'agita, voyant Gawé le dévisager intensément à travers le verre. Le mage le força à se recoucher encore une fois.

"Mes… Mes araignées… finit par lâcher Mani, la voix pleine de désarroi."

Les quatre aventuriers se lancèrent un regard surpris. B.O.B haussa les épaules, attrapa le bocal, et tendit la main le contenant au dessus d'une rivière, qui coulait juste à côté. Les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent sous la terreur.

"On va jouer à un jeu. Tu nous dit qui tu es et ce que tu fous là, et je tue pas tes saloperies.

\- Mes… Mes araignées, répéta Mani, paniqué.

\- Bob, pose-les, intervint le nain. Tu lui fais peur, c'est pas comme ça qu'il va parler.

\- Ce n'est pas en jouant non plus les "Miss Cratère je veux la paix dans le monde" que ça va fonctionner. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va tout nous dire, pas vrai ?"

Mani était au moins sûr d'une chose, ce mage était une ordure, il le détestait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la frustration, une machette, posé à côté de lui, s'éleva soudainement dans les airs et vint se placer sous la gorge du mage, qui sursauta, fit un pas en arrière, jeta le bocal dans les airs alors qu'il s'écrasait lourdement dans l'eau. Mani rattrapa ses amies avec son pouvoir de télékinésie et les reposa doucement au sol, les libérant. Les bestioles accoururent dans sa direction et s'enfuirent dans ses cheveux, terrorisées. Le demi-élémentaire était parti secourir son ami, visiblement pas content du tout, trempé jusqu'aux os. Le nain, toujours penché sur son attelle était en train de rire dans sa barbe. Le paladin s'était relevé d'un coup lui aussi, il avait dégainé son épée et la pointait dans sa direction.

"C'était quoi ça ? Vous êtes quoi ? Vous êtes qui ?

\- De la télékinésie, répondit sombrement le mage. C'est un putain de télékinésiste. Tu vas m'écouter maintenant… Toi-là ! T'as intérêt à parler ou je laisse Théo mener l'interrogatoire.

\- Mani, répondit l'elfe rapidement. Je m'appelle Mani."

Il détourna rapidement le regard, gêné. Le nain sourit.

"Enchanté Mani. Moi c'est Grunlek, celui qui se cache derrière c'est Shin. Et voici Théo et Bob, ils ne sont pas aussi méchants qu'ils en ont l'air. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?"

Mani plissa les yeux. Il semblait certes plus sympathique que les deux autres, mais avait le même but, lui soutirer des informations. Méfiant, il ne répondit pas, préférant garder le regard rivé au sol. Le mage était parti se changer, en bougonnant, mécontent. Théo rangea son épée, en constatant qu'il ne représentait pas un danger immédiat.

"On ne va pas te faire de mal, continua Grunlek, essayant de le réconforter, tu peux parler."

Le nain détacha les sangles qui retenaient ses poignets prisonniers, malgré le regard réprobateur de Théo. Une boule de poils passa soudain entre Grunlek et Shin. Mani écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la louve du groupe. Elle lui renifla la main puis se colla à lui et se mit à la lui lécher. Tétanisé à l'idée d'être découvert, il tenta discrètement de la repousser, en agitant les doigts, ce qui amusa plus le canidé qu'autre chose, qui commença à se frotter contre lui.

"C'est étrange, dit doucement Grunlek.

\- Elle croit peut être que c'est sa maîtresse, intervint Shin sur un ton amer. Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant, ta maîtresse elle est morte, le paladin l'a butéééée."

Eden s'approcha de Shin, s'assit sur ses pieds, puis repartit tranquillement vers les fourrés.

"HAN LA… Elle m'a pissé dessus ! Grunlek ! Ton clebs m'a pissé sur les pieds !

\- Bien fait, répondit-il simplement. Bien, l'attelle devrait tenir, il faudra la garder droite.

\- Je vous suivais, dit calmement Mani. Pas… Pas parce que je veux vous… Enfin… Je voulais juste observer. Et j'ai… J'ai vu le cougar et le paladin ne faisait rien donc… Je suis intervenu."

Il baissa les yeux sur ses cuisses. Quelque chose manquait. Il lança un regard paniqué autour de lui.

"Mes sacoches ?

\- Elles sont près de nos affaires, répondit Grunlek. Vous êtes herboriste ? J'ai vu plein d'herbes étranges qui en dépassaient. J'ai quelques notions dans ce domaine là.

\- Oui."

Le mage revint, habillé d'une nouvelle robe rouge, un peu plus terne que la précédente. Il semblait intrigué par l'elfe, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup être le centre de l'attention.

"Ces pouvoirs, ils vous viennent d'où ? Vous avez des gemmes de pouvoir sur vous ? Et vous devriez éviter de me menacer comme vous l'avez fait, je suis un demi-diable, j'ai mon autre moi là dedans, dit-il en tapant ses tempes. S'il est trop surpris, il reprend le dessus et boum, fin du monde !

\- Mais vous avez le contrôle, donc vous mentez. N'importe quel mage débutant apprend à contrôler ses émotions.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Mon peuple a inventé la magie. Je sais bien plus de choses que vous."

Balthazar plissa les yeux, mauvais. Le courant ne passait définitivement pas entre ces deux-là. Grunlek s'interposa avant que la situation ne dégénère.

"Bob, tu peux aller allumer le feu s'il te plaît ? Il fait frais, on se les gèlent."

Le mage s'exécuta, le laissant seul avec le nain. Théo et Shin étaient repartis vaquer à leurs occupations, le paladin nettoyant sa monture dans la rivière, le demi-élémentaire ramassant lui des pommes dans les arbres alentours. Mani jeta un regard perdu au nain, une araignée monta son ventre, ses huits yeux braqués dans sa direction. L'elfe effleura Gawé du doigt en souriant.

"Vous n'allez pas pouvoir marcher avant un moment, expliqua calmement Grunlek. Vous pouvez rester avec nous, on pourra s'assurer de votre protection. Je sais que les… Les elfes n'aiment pas beaucoup se mêler aux humains en temps normal, mon peuple a les même règles que les vôtres, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur, des fois, la différence peut faire du bien.

\- Je ne suis pas très… groupe. Je n'aime pas m'attacher. Je… Je ne veux pas m'attacher.

\- Vous devriez discuter avec Shin, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup sur certains points. Lui aussi avait peur des gens les premiers mois, puis il s'est ouvert à nous et on le considère un peu comme notre famille. Et il y a de la place pour un de plus. On a tous une histoire plus ou moins compliquée, on reste le plus souvent loin de la civilisation. Cette vie pourrait vous convenir.

\- Je ne sais pas."

Grunlek tendit son bras humain vers l'araignée, qui grimpa sur sa main, curieuse. Mani lui lança un regard indescriptible, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

"Je vous propose quelque chose. Vous restez avec nous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez entièrement guéri, et ensuite vous serez libre de nous quitter ou de rester avec nous."

Mani fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa main.

"C'est d'accord mais… Mais je ne sais pas si…

\- Tout ira bien Mani, tu es de la famille désormais, et donc sous ma protection. Je m'arrangerai pour que les autres t'acceptent comme je le fais. Tu peux me faire confiance."

Il lui rendit son araignée, lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et le laissa seul. Ses araignées quittèrent leur cachette pour rejoindre celle sur son ventre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? murmura Mani aux bestioles, qui se stoppèrent, semblant l'écouter."

Seul le silence lui répondit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on risque au fond ? Ça pourrait être une expérience intéressante."

Il tendit une main, les araignées se collèrent immédiatement dessus.

"Mani Le Double : aventurier. Ça sonne bien."

Il sourit et se roula sur le côté, les araignées regagnèrent ses cheveux alors que lui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, s'endormit en souriant.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour m'encourager, c'est ce qui m'aide à tenir ! Je vous fait des bisouilles, on se retrouve vite pour une nouvelle fanfic ! Bisouilles !  
_


End file.
